


al otro lado del espejo

by samej



Series: spice girls [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: La primera vez que mata es catártico en muchos sentidos, como la culminación de algo que no sabe cuándo empezó.





	al otro lado del espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, ya estamos en un nuevo infierno con estos dos. Lo peor es que no me dio fuerte hasta el último capítulo.

_don’t you ever tame your demons / but always keep’em on a leash_

La primera vez que mata es catártico en muchos sentidos, como la culminación de algo que no sabe cuándo empezó. 

Frenchie dice que son como cicatrices pero no lo siente así, no todavía. Al principio, de hecho, no sabe lo que siente; se disocia, en cierta manera, después de explotar la bomba. Es como ser otra persona, desde el momento en el que aprieta ese botón, y sigue siendo otra persona las siguientes horas. Butcher le mira de una manera que hace que su estómago dé un salto, con orgullo, a pesar de estar (seguramente _por_ estar) lleno de sangre y con la expresión en blanco y sin ser capaz de moverse, aún apretando el gatillo como si la cosa no fuera con él. Le coge de la cara con esas manos enormes sin importarle que esté manchada de entrañas y sonríe. “Me cago en la puta, Hughie, no pensé que lo tendrías dentro” y le guía entre la bruma del shock hasta el baño con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y le deja ahí, solo.

Ha estado riéndose todo el tiempo entre dientes, quizá de él, o con él, porque Hughie siente una carcajada que le llega desde el fondo del estómago aunque no le termine de explotar, sigue sin ser él, es otra persona (otra que mata, una que entiende la risa de Butcher, una que tiene la polla dura desde hace un buen rato).

La camiseta está llena de sangre y se la quita. Mete la cabeza bajo el agua y ayuda un poco pero no lo suficiente, quiere llorar y gritar y reír y meterse en la cama a leer cómics y no volver a ver a nadie. Al menos el agua se lleva eso, el ruido, las lágrimas, los recuerdos de la sangre de Robin. Cuando levanta la mirada, del espejo se la devuelve otra persona. No es Hughie, novio de Robin, fan de superhéroes, trabajador de una tienda de electrónica. Es Hughie, Petit Hughie, que ha explotado a uno de los héroes más queridos de América, que ha intentado colarse en el edificio más seguro del mundo para poner un micrófono, que ha engañado y seguirá engañando y se da cuenta de que no puede volver atrás.

Es otro que cada vez aparece más: ése que hace dos días, en un arrebato, se restregó contra Butcher en un piso franco. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, asustado, cobarde, y Butcher le hablaba con esa voz que pone cuando quiere conseguir algo cueste lo que cueste, marcando el acento, dejando las consonantes de lado como si no tuvieran valor para él. _Tú puedes hacerlo, es entrar, dejar esto bajo la mesa, dar las gracias con esa carita que sé que sabes poner, irte. Chupao’_. Le manipula, y Hughie se da cuenta solo a medias porque cuando hace eso (la voz baja, una caída de ojos, una media sonrisa) se le olvida que es quien le ha metido en todo este lío. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, le puso la mano en la pierna y Hughie sintió que debería entrar en pánico pero en vez de eso le miró a los ojos, y a la boca y de nuevo a los ojos. 

_Que le jodan a todo_ pensó, y abrió las piernas y Butcher sonrió y el resto fue historia. 

*

—Está en shock, lo sabes, ¿no?

Frenchie va en busca de los delantales y algo para limpiar el desastre. 

—Oh, vamos, Frenchie. Ya se le pasará. 

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hace dos días estaba vendiendo dvds en una tienda de _merde_, _mon ami_. No es como tú y como yo. Habla con él, anda. 

Butcher suspira. 

—Te encargas tú de limpiar la _merde_, entonces. 

Frenchie se encoge de hombros.

—Pues como siempre, Butcher. Como siempre.

El crío, porque es un crío, a veces se le olvida, está mirándose en el espejo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien ha entrado. Tiene moratones en la espalda aún, uno especialmente grande que le cruza medio costado. Suerte tiene de no tener nada roto.

Le pone la mano en el hombro y, aunque se sobresalta, no la aparta. 

—Butcher —dice, bajito—, no sé qué hacer, Butcher. 

—Shhh —es lo único que le dice, y aprieta un poco más con la mano, clava los dedos en los músculos tensos. 

Hughie baja la cabeza, se deja hacer, se derrite bajo su gesto aunque le tiene que estar haciendo daño. Quizá precisamente por eso, y Butcher no puede evitar la punzada de curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podría llegar. 

—Has hecho bien. Lo has hecho muy bien, Hughie.

Deja la mano en el hombro y mueve la otra por la espalda, aprieta un poco en el moratón y Hughie sisea, pero no le aparta. Butcher no sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando atrajo a su lado por primera vez a Hughie pero no esperaba esto, es un poco como echar veinticinco peniques que te has encontrado en el suelo a las tragaperras y que te toque el premio gordo. Ahora se ha cargado a alguien, a Translucent, uno de los Siete, ni más ni menos; y por la cara que tenía cuando han entrado, Butcher lo sabe, no le ha disgustado. 

Cuando es la venganza la que te lleva de la mano, todo te parece poco. 

—Butcher, necesito…

—Ya lo sé. Ya sé lo que necesitas. 

Mueve la mano hacia la cinturilla del pantalón y cuela el dedo, rozando la carne suave. La mueve hacia el lado, despacio, y solo eso hace que Hughie deje escapar un suspiro, como diciendo, _sí_, como si Butcher no supiera exactamente lo que está sintiendo en este momento. Él estuvo solo la primera vez que mató, y la segunda y la tercera pero sabe lo que necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar el olor de la sangre pero que le ayudase a navegar la ola, a la vez. Matar a alguien es algo que no se puede comparar a nada, no hay siquiera ninguna droga que se le acerque y eso Butcher lo puede atestiguar porque lo ha probado todo. 

La mano se mueve bajo su ombligo y Hughie mueve las caderas en una contracción involuntaria, sube la mirada un momento hacia el espejo y se lame los labios mirándole a los ojos a través de él. Esto es lo que le gusta a Butcher de él, que parece una puñetera mosquita muerta y en cambio le mira así, de repente. Butcher no ha podido tocar a ninguna mujer desde Becca pero los hombres son diferentes, no tienen el pelo largo ni los labios rojos ni las caderas redondeadas. Hughie es puntiagudo, todo esquinas y delgadez y nada que le recuerde a ella, excepto cuando pone esa cara justo cuando parece que es Butcher el que controla toda la situación. 

No lo es. De alguna manera la situación ha dado la vuelta y a pesar de que Hughie está con las manos en el lavabo y las piernas abiertas y debería ser el vulnerable es Butcher el que se siente así, bajo esa mirada.

*

Hughie no conocía este poder. No lo tenía, supone, es todo de esta nueva persona que ha disfrutado matando y que busca a Butcher para tener algo con él; Butcher, que es posiblemente la peor y más peligrosa persona que ha conocido. Más que cualquier super, claro, sobre todo porque no tiene nada que perder. 

La mano en su polla, callosa pero, de alguna extraña manera, suave, más de lo que uno hubiese esperado de alguien como Butcher. Es agresivo, y es casi a ratos casi violento, pero no es desconsiderado, y Hughie, está descubriendo, disfruta de ello de una manera que nunca le había pasado. No era peor antes, el sexo, era solo… diferente. Puede no hacer nada, con Butcher. Puede quedarse así, agarrado al lavabo, mirando por el espejo para tentarle, mover la cadera según empieza a mover la mano. Es liberador quitarse toda la responsabilidad de encima, no tener que decir qué le gusta y qué no, solo dejar que Butcher vaya probando hasta que encuentra lo que le gusta.

Mueve la otra mano y Hughie puede ver reflejada la mirada de Butcher, centrada en él como si fuera lo único que existiese en el mundo. Acaricia con los dedos su cuello, aprovecha para notar su pulso galopante, roza la mandíbula y le pone los dedos en los labios. Hughie abre la boca y cierra los ojos pero no ocurre nada, saca la lengua y no están ahí. Vuelve a abrirlos y entonces el cabrón de Butcher sonríe. 

—Quiero que te veas —y entonces es cuando le mete los dedos casi hasta la garganta. Hughie le hace caso y se mira y es, debería ser, humillante, pero la expresión de Butcher es tan incendiaria que lo único que hace es excitarle más, y Butcher le termina de abrir los pantalones y se los baja hasta el culo con una sola mano, arrastrando los calzoncillos. Se la lame para volver al punto de partida y Hughie _gime_—. Hostia puta, Hughie, todo lo que te quiero hacer.

Hughie quiere gritar _hazlo_, pero entonces abre la boca, le roza la nuca con la barba, lame y después muerde y Hughie pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos en la concatenación de las tres texturas en la piel sensible, demasiado seguidas para entender lo que le pasa a su cuerpo en ese momento. Es adrenalina pura. Es volver a matar a Translucent, es intentar espiar a superhéroes, es Butcher, siempre, con la voz rota y la risa de maníaco. Le saca los dedos de la boca para sujetarle porque está a punto de darse contra el espejo cuando reacciona a la siguiente vez que le muerde con un espasmo de cuerpo entero. 

_Shhh_, le dice. _Shhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí, puedes dejarte ir, Hughie. Yo te sujeto_. 

—Butcher, joder, — debería sentirse avergonzado porque podría llorar, lleva queriendo llorar días, semanas, y no lo consigue porque todo el rato están pasando cosas. 

—Shh —repite, y le levanta la barbilla hasta que se está mirando en el espejo, su otra mano pajeándole cada vez más rápido, ayudándose del preseminal que no deja de salir —. Mírate. 

Se mira. No es él, no puede ser él, la expresión lasciva y la boca abierta y los labios rojos. No puede ser él, es otro, Petit Hughie, quien gime cada vez más fuerte como si no les pudieran oír, quien deja escapar un sonido que desafía a su garganta cuando desliza los dedos por su pecho, aún húmedo, y pellizca ligeramente el pezón. 

—Cómo te gusta todo lo que te doy, Hughie. Lo haces _tan_ bien —susurra en su oído y Hughie lo escucha a duras penas por encima de su respiración errática—. Estás a punto ya, ¿verdad? Vamos, quiero verlo, quiero verte, eso es. 

Se corre en sacudidas, a punto de romper el lavabo, a punto de romperse la cabeza contra el espejo.Se corre en gemidos rotos, mezclados con su nombre, con “no puedo, no puedo más” y el movimiento de la mano de Butcher le acompaña en todo el proceso, hasta que está demasiado sensible y tiene que pedirle que pare.

*

Butcher sabe los peligros de engancharse a algo así pero es que ver a Hughie correrse es un espectáculo del que no tiene muy claro que pueda prescindir ahora que lo ha tenido. Quiere follarle en ese momento, como hacía mucho que no quería nada, quiere bajarse sus propios pantalones, usar el lubricante con el que han metido la bomba en el culo del subnormal de Translucent y follárselo hasta que le tiemblen las piernas y hasta que se suplique que le deje correrse por segunda vez. 

La primera vez fue distinta, estuvo bien pero no había esa sensación de desesperación, quizá porque no se lo esperaba de antes. Lo hizo por instinto, ponerle la mano en la pierna a ver cómo reaccionaba; Butcher es experto en leer a la gente y el toque fue suficientemente inocente como para dejarlo pasar si Hughie no tiraba para donde creía que tiraría. Acertó, claro, y Butcher lo aprovecha como todo para alargar su influencia en todo el mundo que conoce. 

No le dejó que le tocase la otra vez y tampoco le va a dejar esta, pero, dios. Le gustaría que lo hiciera, y eso es más peligroso, le gustaría abrirle la boca y follársela; seguro que le gusta, piensa, seguro que le gusta que no le deje respirar. 

Está a punto, a pesar de todo y por un momento, según termina de correrse, de meter la mano manchada de semen en sus propios pantalones y correrse en su culo. Necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto y no hacer ninguna de las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza. Hughie gira la cabeza por primera vez desde que ha entrado en el baño y Butcher sabe que, si se corre, no va a poder evitar la tentación de comerle la boca, y eso sí que no se lo puede permitir. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —dice, el pequeño bastardo, señalando la erección que se le marca en los pantalones. 

—No, estoy bien. 

Hughie ríe, aún debilitado. 

—Cualquiera lo diría —dice, con un tono burlón. Se sube los pantalones y Butcher se separa, se lava como puede las manos. Le ha dejado un regusto amargo, al final. No era esto lo que quería. 

Cuando está a punto de salilr, aún sin decirse nada más, Hughie habla sin mirarle. 

—Sabes que aunque no te toque yo, sigue contando igual, ¿verdad?

Como siempre, lanza bien la bala pero falla el tiro, aunque a Butcher le viene bien. Mejor que piense que es homofobia a que se dé cuenta de la verdad. Cualquier cosa antes que eso. 

Butcher sale sin contestarle.

*

Hughie es imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabía de antes. No sabe qué esperaba. No le importa el sexo, el sexo está bien, pero esa dignidad reencontrada cuando terminan es una gilipollez. Y, sinceramente, ahora mismo no tiene tiempo para esto. Se da cuenta, de repente, de que está muy cansado, el orgasmo y el miedo y la tensión de las últimas horas haciendo mella más alla del trauma por fin. Quiere ir a su casa, ponerse su ropa, recordar que había un sitio que olía a hogar, aunque su padre no se entere de nada. 

Encuentra la chaqueta de chef en una de las taquillas y se la pone, y cuando sale Butcher le mira como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le odia por un momento, pero luego se le pasa. Qué más da. Qué más da todo, si Hughie se ha convertido en un asesino.

Frenchie se va con él, al final, porque no duda de que la amenaza de romperle las piernas de Butcher es lo más real que puede ser una amenaza. Al menos no dice nada de ir con él, pero Hughie supone que tienen tantas ganas de estar juntos como de limpiar la mierda de Traslucent. 

Frenchie intenta decir algo en la furgoneta, abre la boca y le mira pero algo en la expresión de Hughie debe ser suficientemente explicativo, así que levanta las manos en señal de derrota. 

Otra vez su puerta, su habitación, sus pósters. Pero no son “su” nada, ¿no? Son de otro, del que era antes, del que no se quejaba de nada, del que no asesinaba, del que no se corría en un baño con el nombre de un imbécil en la boca. 

Lo destroza todo aunque no le haga sentir mejor, porque, sinceramente, no sabe a quién de los dos odia más.


End file.
